A Mon Fils
by Picotti
Summary: Dans la salle de Sainte Mangouste, Ron attend. Le temps défile et il patiente. La nervosité est à son comble. Alors son esprit divague et il s'inquiète. Pourquoi est-ce si long ?


Assis sur une chaise dont l'un des pieds était plus court que les trois autres, Ronald Weasley croisait et décroisait nerveusement les mains. La chaleur ambiante de cet été infernal le faisait transpirer abondamment sous sa chemise mais, pour l'heure, ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus.

En réalité, il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait penser. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation, assis sur cette même chaise branlante à garder les yeux fixés sur les aiguilles de l'horloge. Pourquoi lui avait-on demandé de quitter la pièce ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester auprès de sa femme ?

Il poussa un soupir, se leva. Les mains dans les poches, il se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, puis, n'y tenant plus, il retourna s'asseoir. De la sueur ruisselait le long de ses tempes. Il aurait adoré que Harry puisse être là mais il était en pleine mission d'infiltration, pas question pour lui de se trahir, même pour un événement comme celui-là.

Ron se leva à nouveau. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Merlin ! Ce que cette attente pouvait lui peser !

La porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna violemment et fut déçu de voir une jeune femme entrer en compagnie d'un petit enfant qu'elle tenait par la main. Tous les deux le saluèrent brièvement. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, ramassa un magazine sur les balais familiaux et se mit à tourner les pages. L'enfant, lui, se jeta à genoux devant le bac à jouets laissé à l'intention de ceux de son âge.

Pour justifier le fait qu'il s'était levé, Ron ramassa lui aussi un magazine sur la table basse et repris sa place assise. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le quotidien, il poussa un soupir dépité. Dans sa précipitation, il s'était emparé d'un ramassis de potins écrits par Rita Skeeter elle-même : « les robes pervenches provoquent la dragoncelle », « un moldu aurait fait sept ans d'études à Poudlard sans que personne ne le remarque », « un dragon met le feu à un élevage de botrucs ».

L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Il avait cru que la deuxième fois serait un peu moins stressante pour lui mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas finalement. Etait-ce pire ? Probablement pas non, c'était juste… différent. Oui, différent, c'était exactement le terme qui convenait à la situation.

Il suivit mentalement le trajet d'une goutte de sueur le long de sa nuque. Sa nervosité tenait davantage de l'excitation et de l'impatience que de l'angoisse elle-même. Il avait le sentiment que tout allait bien et il avait pleinement confiance aux médicomages. Il avait confiance en Hermione également. Si elle lui disait que tout allait pour le mieux alors il n'avait aucune raison de croire l'inverse.

N'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher ce genre de choses.

Si ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Bien malgré lui, Ron bondit sur ses pieds et dans un large geste, jeta sur la table basse le magazine qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de lire. Il entendit se froisser les pages parcheminées, ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Ginny venait d'entrer, portant Rose dans ses bras. La petite, âgée de deux ans, tendit les bras vers son père. Ron la prit avec délicatesse.

« Comment va ma princesse ?

_ Elle te réclame depuis deux heures, répondit Ginny en refermant la porte derrière elle. Comment va Hermione ?

_ Bien je suppose. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la posa au sol. Elle se mit à trottiner vers le bac à jouets, s'empara d'une licorne miniature et la regarda galoper sur la table basse. La malheureuse réplique avait cependant dû avoir une bien longue vie car elle boitait à moitié et les hennissements qu'elle poussait n'étaient pas aussi convaincant qu'ils auraient dû l'être.

Durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il resta stupidement debout face à sa sœur. Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Ginny lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Tout se passera bien.

_ Je n'en doute pas. »

Mais le regard qu'elle lui retourna était explicite : elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Non pas qu'elle doutât que les choses se passeraient bien, non, elle doutait simplement que son frère soit capable de prendre les choses aussi sereinement.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une jeune médicomage aux cheveux châtains entra. Elle avait l'air satisfaite, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un bon signe. N'est-ce pas ? Merlin, comme Ron aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus. A un moment donné, il avait même songé à se lancer à nouveau dans la divination, juste pour savoir comment ça allait se passer et combien de temps on allait le laisser patienter dans cette maudite salle d'attente. Mais ses résultats, à l'école, avaient été pitoyables et Harry lui avait fortement conseillé de ne plus jamais se lancer dans ce genre d'aventure.

« Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas prédire une pluie de scrouts à pétard sur ta famille. »

Effectivement, il ne le voudrait pas, d'autant qu'il gardait toujours une certaine réserve envers ces affreuses créatures depuis le jour où…

« Monsieur Ronald Weasley. »

En une demi-seconde, Ron bondit vers la médicomage, sentit son cœur cesser de battre, sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine et le rouge lui monter au front. Il sentit tout cela avec l'impression d'être un étranger dans son propre corps. Ses mains tremblaient, l'excitation, la nervosité mais également la peur étaient à leur comble.

Ça y était. Enfin.

« Votre femme vous réclame, monsieur. Suivez-moi. »

Ginny fit également un pas en avant tout en tendant la main vers Rose qui battait des mains en regardant la malheureuse licorne faire de son mieux pour avoir encore un peu l'air plaisante. Mais la médicomage secoua la tête.

« Pas encore mademoiselle.

_ Madame.

_ Pardon ? »

Ginny leva sa main gauche et désigna son alliance avec un petit sourire. D'accord, Harry et elle étaient très jeunes lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés mais ça devenait un peu rengaine, tout de même, ces gens qui l'appelaient mademoiselle. D'autant que son fils aîné allait déjà sur ses quatre ans.

« Madame, répéta-t-elle.

_ Si vous voulez. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Je reviendrai vous chercher. »

La médicomage referma la porte derrière Ron. Juste avant qu'elle ne se claque, il vit sa sœur rouler des yeux d'exaspération. Ils remontèrent tout un couloir et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de l'hôpital.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant une porte sur laquelle avait été gravée une rune. Ron n'avait jamais appris à lire les runes anciennes. Ça, c'était la prérogative d'Hermione. Si elle avait été avec lui, elle lui aurait certainement expliqué en riant à moitié qu'il s'agissait d'un chiffre ou d'une lettre très ancienne ayant une signification ésotérique particulière et un grand pouvoir capable de faire perdre ses écailles à un dragon.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque la médicomage lui tendit une blouse. Il l'enfila, prit une inspiration et hocha la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit et le spectacle se dévoila. Hermione était allongée sur une table, le visage recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Elle avait l'air épuisé, peut-être même au bord de l'évanouissement mais un large sourire lui fendait les lèvres. Sans chercher plus longuement, Ron se précipita vers elle et pris sa main entre les siennes. Il embrassa les doigts, sentit la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne.

Elle allait bien.

Tout et n'importe quoi pouvait arriver maintenant, la femme qu'il aimait allait bien. Alors il l'entendit, le cri, déchirant, le cri de quelqu'un qui n'est pas ravi du tout de ce nouveau changement, le cri perçant de quelqu'un qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, immédiatement.

L'une des médicomages présentes dans la salle déposa alors dans les bras d'Hermione une petit paquet rose, un peu fripé, qui poussait des hurlements en agitant les bras. Il se calma immédiatement au contact de la jeune femme.

Ron sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Félicitations, c'est un garçon. »

Alors le monde s'ouvrit à lui. Serrant toujours la main de sa femme, il lutta pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il contempla longuement ce petit être qui se lançait dans la grande aventure de la vie. Il observa son petit visage maintenant serein, les paupières encore fermées, les mains qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient.

Il avait de grands projets pour ce petit bout d'homme, de grands espoirs, de grandes attentes mais il savait déjà à l'avance que quels que soient ses choix, quelles que soient ses décisions, il allait les soutenir et les encourager. Oh, il ne les approuverait pas toutes, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce sujet. Il savait pertinemment que les choses tourneraient parfois mal, qu'ils allaient s'accrocher et qu'il lui faudrait parfois remettre ce petit gars à sa place. Il savait qu'il allait le défier, peut-être même le pousser à bout.

Il se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient sur son visage lorsque l'une d'entre elle s'écrasa sur la table d'accouchement. Il les essuya de sa manche, à peine.

Son fils était là, son fils était né, c'était maintenant tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
